The Strand
by NTJB
Summary: O/S. It's August 2001. The Strand. New York City. Bella Swan. Tyler Hawkins. Robert Pattinson. A kraken. I'm jealous.


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters from _Remember Me, Twilight, or _(and most unfortunately) Robert Pattinson. I do own the storyline, though. So, don't steal my shit. :)

I wrote this for a friend of mine and she really enjoyed it so I wanted to share it with all of you guys.

* * *

"The Strand"

"Found everything you were looking for?" I heard the guy at the register whisper to me when I dropped my textbooks on the counter. _Blackwater_, _Osama Bin Laden AND YOU_, _The Al Qaeda Warzone_, were as thick and as heavy as bricks, and I had been carrying them throughout The Strand bookstore for an hour, worn out and exhausted. My arms felt like jelly.

I couldn't wait to get home and just relax. It was near closing time and for that I was grateful. No lines. This place was always crawling with people, especially now. Apparently, some movie star was in town filming a movie and people were hoping he would show up. I had no idea who it was, but I didn't bother find out. I had no time to worry about famous actors, anyway; I had school tomorrow. My final year. It was do or die time.

"No, no, everything is fine," I answered him without a glance, digging in my purse for my credit card to pay for the books. When I looked up to hand the clerk my card, the sight before me took my breath away. I dropped my hand onto the counter, overwhelmed by his beauty... and the sex tape scenarios running through my head. _Throw me up against a wall, why don't ya? _

He had the bone structure of an Adonis. His light brown hair happened to be perfectly disheveled, his eyes were a dark tortured blue, and he had a jaw so razor sharp, it could chop through my books. But there these bruises all over his face, and he had a cut over his eyebrow that made him even more beautiful to me. I was a sucker for beautiful injured guys.

Swallowing thickly, "Um, this bookstore is great. Legendary even, right?"

"So people say," his eyes glanced down at the books, and he frowned, his face suddenly downcast. "Do you believe this Osama Bin Laden, crap?" His once-bored voice now had an edge to it.

I sighed, twisting my hair a bit, grasping for an answer. "I don't know. That's why I'm taking this course. I don't know much about terrorists."

He cocked his thick eyebrow. "Where are you from?" He rang up my books.

"Um, Forks, Washington."

"Where?" Gently, he picked up the credit card from my limp sweaty hand. I swear I felt a spark between us but tried not to make a big deal of it. I dropped my hand from the counter, wiping my sweaty palm on my jeans.

"Yeah, um, it's a really small town. Osama Bin Laden wouldn't be able to find it on a map."

He grinned. "Lucky you." As he slid my credit card through the machine, I noted how long his fingers were_. What would they taste like? What would they feel like fingerfucking..._

"OK, Bella, that's $126.69. Do you need anything else?"

_Your phone number and your pants around your ankles? _I scolded myself for the thought. I don't know anything about this guy, and I was having these slorey* thoughts. _What the fuck? And what was up with him using my first name?_

"No. Do you always look at the names of your customers' on their credit cards? Or just your brunette, female customers?"

He grinned, his eyes a bit brighter. "Um, just you. I think you're interesting. A girl from Forks taking a class on terrorism. I don't meet too many people interested in the subject, especially not... um, especially not girls. Everyone who comes to The Strand wants to buy classical literature or those Harry Potter books. No one knows the danger we're really in."

I swear, he said everything I have been thinking over the last three years. It was why I became a Poli Sci major and transferred to NYU. I was so apprehensive about the entire precarious situation the world was in. At any moment, a bomb could wipe out NYC or drop onto President Bush's head in the White House, or whatever. It was so scary. I didn't want to sit back and do nothing, though. I felt this need to learn as much as I could. And it seemed like this guy believed the same, that he was doing the same.

"I don't find many guys interested, either... um, what's your name? The Strand management doesn't demand you wear name tags?"

He smiled, wholeheartedly this time. Butterflies. "No, they do. But it's the end of the day so I decided to take it off. Um, I'm Tyler." He reached out his hand for a handshake.

When I took it, his hand was so big, it enveloped mine completely. To feel them lift me by my ass off the floor...

I made the mistake of looking up at him, lusty thoughts swirling around in my mind. I must've looked like I wanted to eat him. But surprisingly, he reciprocated the look. His dark blue eyes were nearly black.

"I..." I whispered.

"You should probably be... going..."

He released my hand. Then, he shoved my books into a cotton Strand bag. I had always wanted one since coming here a couple months ago, but they were so expensive.

He lifted the bag up and handed it me.

"Wow, thank you. Paper or plastic would've been fine," I said, biting my bottom lip, trying to be sensual.

Nothin'. He didn't react at all. I wish I could take a class on flirting.

"It's no big deal. Um, I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess so. Bye."

He shook his head, a warm smile on his face. "Bye."

I turned for the door, the bag so heavy, I bent over my left side a bit. I wanted so badly to ask for his number, but I didn't want to seem desperate. I would just have to catch him another day.

When I opened the door, stepping outside for the August NYC humidity, I realized I left my credit card on the counter. I turned to retrieve it, grateful for a chance to see Tyler again, when someone bumped into me from behind.

The person's sharp elbow rammed into my ribs, taking my breath away. I clutched my side. I watched The Strand bag crash to the floor, my books scattered.

I rubbed my rib looking up at a shadowy large figure above me as big and wide as the Berlin Wall.

"Step aside, miss," the large guy said to me.

I was incredulous. _Step aside?_ I'm not the one who bumped into the guy.

I heard laughter, from a dude, behind the wall of doom and became irritated. _Who the fuck _were_ these people?_

"You were the one who dropped my books, ass!" I exclaimed, still clutching my side as I squatted down for my books.

"Dean, Christ. She's not gonna hurt me," the guy said between his chuckles. I heard a hint of a British accent but wasn't sure. Actually, I didn't care. I wanted both of these assholes to fucking leave. What were they even doing at The Strand at this time of night? The fucking store was closed.

I got _Blackwater_, when the laughter ceased. Then, I watched a pair of black Nikes approach me, the wall shifting to the side.

"Let me help you with those," he whispered directly above me. _It was a British accent! Well, fuck me sideways to London, England._

I looked up and felt like the luckiest girl in the world. His features reminded me of Tyler's. His jaw was just as sharp, his body as lean. The black skinny jeans, were tight around his long legs, and the wrinkled blue and red plaid shirt he wore over a gray t-shirt hung loose on him. He had these black Ray Bans on, hiding his eyes. And he wore a blue worn Yankee cap that looked a couple sizes too small on his head. He had light brown scruff around his jaw, which further concealed his face. He literally could've been Tyler's brother, or vice versa. He seemed a bit older, though, probably because of the thick scruff on his face. But it was also because he was so mysterious and seemed like he was in a hurry.

He bent over picking the rest of my books up for me. I got a little dizzy all of a sudden, not sure if it was the crash earlier or my sudden fortune in meeting two hot, nearly identical guys.

"Are you alright?"

"Um, yes, I think so." But my knees got all wobbly, and I had to lean against the brick wall of the bookstore to stay upright.

"No, you're not. You should probably sit down and get out of the heat. Let's go inside."

"Mr. Pattinson, I wasn't expecting you, today..." Tyler said when we approached the counter. "And Bella? Are you OK?" Tyler's voice went up an octave. _Aww, he was worried about me._

"I'm fine. Just really clumsy."

"No, Dean was the clumsy one," "Mr. Pattinson" replied. _Mr. Pattinson? Was this the famous actor everyone was flipping out about? _The name sounded familiar, even. Studying so hardcore for three years separated me from society in a very detrimental way. I was way too out of touch with pop culture. I wondered if I would even be able to recognize any of the cast in that _American Pie 2 _movie, and that was like the biggest movie of the year.

"Dean apologizes, by the way," Mr. Pattinson said with a sly smile. "He's standing outside with his tail between his legs. He'll never forgive himself."

"You should tell him it was not a big deal. I'm fine, really." But even as I uttered that, I felt a bit dizzy. I leaned over the counter, shutting my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

"Tyler, look at her. She's about to pass out. Go get her a chair." I shook my head no when the next thing I knew, the florescent lights of The Strand became ultra bright, and I passed out.

****TheStrand****

When I came to, I was lying down on my back on a smooth leather surface. I think a cool towel was on my head, too. I felt 100% better, like full of energy. I opened my eyes, getting an idea of my surroundings, my blurry vision slowly clearing up. Before me, the chair's legs scraped across the floor. And I heard some paper shuffle at my left, footsteps approaching me from both sides.

When my vision went back to normal, I saw I was in a cozy room with dim lighting. Tyler stood at my left with a dry towel in his hand while Mr. Pattinson stood in front of me holding a tiny plastic cup of water. The latter had removed his sunglasses and baseball cap, his haircut was short at the side and long at the top. His eyes were the same color as Tyler's. It took my breath away how identical they were.

"Has anyone told you two how identical you are?"

"You're awake!" Mr. Pattinson said. I thought about how ridiculous it was that I kept referring to him as "Mr. Pattinson." He was older than Tyler and me but not by much. I couldn't keep calling him Mr. Pattinson the rest of the night. Pattz? Greek sex god? _Oh, yeah, that last one works so much better, Bella._ I sat up, the towel on my forehead dropping on the floor.

"Haha. Yeah. Fainting was all part of my plan."

Tyler stooped over to pick it up, and I got the best shot of his crotch. _Jesus. He seemed... hard._

What the hell happened while I was out?

"Umm, really, guys. Are you twins?" I asked, trying to get more sex tape scenarios out of my head_. Two hotties and a chick sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g..._

Tyler shook his head, folding and refolding the towel. He wouldn't look me in the eye. _These two didn't strip me naked and do me while I was unconscious, did they? Pervs. They should've waited until I woke up, at least. _

"No. Do you really see a resemblance?"

I laughed at that. _Was Tyler serious?_ "You don't see it?"

Both of them shrugged, and I laughed harder. This whole thing was so surreal. I must've still been unconscious. I struggled to keep a straight face but couldn't help but laugh. This made both Mr. Pattinson and Tyler even more worried.

"Bella, are you alright?" Tyler asked. They sat on either side of me on the brown leather couch. Mr. Pattinson handed me the cup.

I took a deep breath, trying to speak. "It's... Mr. Pattinson's name."

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised, incredulous. "Robert Pattinson?"

"Robert!"

"Call me Rob, please. Now, are you alright? You were out for ten minutes."

I heard Tyler clear his throat from behind me.

"Yeah, it turns out Dean hit you harder than we thought," he said. I turned to face Tyler, and saw he was ringing the towel in his hands.

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

"Umm..."

"We checked for you," Rob interrupted from my right side. I looked over at him, his eyes looking right into mine. His gaze was intense, and I gulped. _They checked?_

"You looked under my shirt... for a bruise..."

Rob smirked. "Yes, and you have a big one. But don't worry. We were perfect gentlemen."

"Rob likes your bra," Tyler muttered. "He likes the hearts."

"Right. I do. Tyler does, too. He's just shy about it. And I wanted to see more, but didn't want to take advantage."

I leaned into the back of the couch, sizing Rob up, figuring if he was bullshitting or not. But he never batted an eye: he was dead serious.

I took a deep breath, trying not to act like a child about this. I wanted to see how far I could take it tonight with these guys. _ When would I get a chance like this again in my lifetime?_

What a way to start the school year.

"Hmm, do you think Tyler wants a peek at my panties, too?"

Tyler scratched above the cut on his eyebrow, smiling sheepishly.

"Maybe after a drink..." Rob smiled. He reached over stroking my thigh, and my limbs went numb. He was really flirting with me.

Tyler got up suddenly. "Um, I think it's time Bella went home. She should rest... or something."

I gazed at Rob, reaching out for his knee. "I think I've had enough rest, Tyler."

Rob's hand traveled up to my face, stroking my cheek gently. "You're a very pretty girl, you know that?" He leaned in, taking my hand, intertwining our fingers. His fingers were as long as Tyler's. Jebus.

"Maybe, I should leave you two..." Tyler whispered, a slight longing in his voice.

"I don't think Tyler really wants to leave, Bella. Do you?" Rob kissed my cheek, fingering the spaghetti strap of my black top. He slid it down my shoulder, kissing me there too. His full lips were soft and warm on my cool skin. He kissed up to my neck, my entire body trembling.

Yet even as Rob continued kissing me, I could not take my eyes off of Tyler. He licked his lips, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looked straight ahead at the wall, which had a poster _of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.

"Tyler, stay." I reached out for him, Rob's kisses becoming more fervent. His hands surrounded my waist, and he pulled me into him.

Tyler looked down at us, then at the door, then down at us again.

He turned and walked for the door, and my heart sank.

Rob was great. Rob was beyond great, actually. But Tyler and I had a deeper connection. I wanted to do this with him.

I looked at Rob, who pulled away from my neck and shrugged. "You're the one I want. I'm not a real fan of dicks, you know." I laughed, amused and a bit in wonder. _Where did this man come from?_ He tilted his head, smiling back, and kissed me.

Good kisser. Fuck. His female costars must fall in love with him on this alone.

The kiss became really intense, our hands exploring our bodies more fervently. He pulled away, everything that happened from this point forward, moving at a faster pace. He pulled his plaid shirt and t-shirt off in a matter of seconds. I grabbed his chest, his chest hair soft beneath my palms as we groaned into another kiss.

We continued kissing as he slid his thumbs beneath my bra straps. Forward and backward he went, distracting the hell out of me. It was as if he were taunting me a bit. Now that he was topless, he wanted me to be topless, too.

So, I stopped the kiss, pressing my fingers to his lips. Then, I stood up, standing between his legs, pushing his thighs apart a little. I took my shirt off, watching his eyes pop open. He held me by my hips, licking his lips. When I took off my bra, I threw it behind me. Leaning down, I lifted up my knees to straddle him.

"Oh, you like to be on top, I see..." he whispered in my ear. Fuck, his accent was like an antidote to self-control. The more he spoke, the less clothes I wanted to wear. And he was so turned on now, his voice deepening to a throaty groan.

I could not respond to him; my brain was mush. I stroked his lip before leaning in and kissing him again.

His hands traveled up from my hips to my breasts, playing with my nipples for a brief second. Then, he slid his hands down to my thighs, roughly pulling me down right onto his arousal.

Fucking... It felt like he had a few inches of cock in his pants... twelve maybe? No wonder he needed a bodyguard.

I began grinding him unconsciously, wanting more. I whimpered against his lips as his fingers slid up and down my vertebrae. Then, he squeezed my ass, his hands lingering around my thighs, squeezing them. I never wanted this to end, but I had to see what he had in those pants. Now.

He murmured in my ear again, "You want to know what it's like to have a British man inside of you..."

I felt my entire body tense at those words alone. My pussy throbbing, I unbuttoned my jeans, unzipping them. When I stood up to take them off, he followed me up. He kissed me again, a groan coming from deep in his chest. The sounds this man made… my God. It was like pure sex.

He licked my ear, biting my earlobe hard. It was so unexpected, I yelped like a puppy. Fuck, it felt good. I liked it rough. I heard his jeans fall to the floor as he lowered his face to my breasts. His scruffy jaw rubbed against my skin in the most delicious way. I wanted to feel that between my thighs...

He bit my nipple, and I yelped again, squeezing the hair on the back of his head. Fuck this. Fuck him even eating me. I wanted to f-u-c-k now, dammit.

I pushed my jeans off. My panties slid below my ass in the process. I looked down, trying to readjust it when I felt someone grab me roughly from behind.

Tyler!

He turned me around, my breasts hitting his naked chest, our pelvises joining with nothing between us but my panties. Goddamn, he was naked! His cock was up, thick, and long against my tummy. He had a condom on it, already. Fuck. I looked up into blue eyes, and a bruised face sheathed in lust.

"What in the-?" He lifted me off my feet walking towards the wall with the Harry Potter poster and slamming me against it. My back went square against the paper and ripped it down the middle. Wrapping my legs around his back, I ran my fingers through his hair, pressing my forehead against his.

"I couldn't stay away," he said, his voice thick with passion. His sweet breath caressed my lips before he pulled my head down for a steamy kiss. He tasted like mint.

His hands traveled down to my thighs then slid up my waist. Grabbing the side of my panty, he ripped it off. The sound of the cotton tearing made my heart race. _Fuck yes, Tyler._ He pulled away from the kiss, looking so deep in my eyes, it took my breath away. Holy...

"Have you ever done it standing up?" He murmured against my lips again. I shook my head no when I head Rob clear his throat.

I looked over Tyler's shoulder to see Rob seated on the couch. His cock was every bit the kraken I imagined. Wow. There was no way that thing would fit inside of me.

Tyler squeezed my waist. "Ignore him. You'll deal with him later."

"That's right, Tyler. You'll need to loosen her up for me." His accent and humor still sent shivers down my spine. I wanted it at my ear again. But, I also wanted Tyler, badly.

I lowered my elbows to his shoulders, pushing my pussy down towards him. He quickly responded one arm letting go of my waist to grab his cock.

He thrust his cock so deep at first, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Then, he began to set his pace. Up and down I bobbed on his cock, our eyes never parting one another. We panted softly, kissing each other slowly, connecting more than before. The rhythm changed eventually, the pace speeding up. My stomach muscles tightened as my orgasm built. My pussy tightened around his cock, soaking it, making the ride slicker.

"Fuck, you feel so good. So fucking good, Bella."

I was beside myself, literally ready for anything. He could've strapped me to his desk and burned me with a hot poker, and I would've loved it.

I heard Rob get up off the leather seat, walking toward us in that moment. He captured my eye, and I felt like I was caught between a rock and a hard kraken. Damn.

Rob pulled my fingers off of Tyler's shoulder, kissing the tips of them sweetly. He looked into my eyes mischievously, as if he had the hot poker in his pocket somewhere. Fuck, whatever he had, I wanted, now.

I leaned my head back, squeezing Tyler's shoulder, slowing down our pace. Resignedly, he pulled me off his hard cock, and I unwrapped my legs from around his waist. I had to hesitate for a moment because I didn't have enough strength in my legs to stand up. Tyler held my face in his hands as I got my bearings, kissing me sensually. As I came up for air, I stared into Rob's eyes.

"Get on all fours," he commanded.

_Holy moley._

Tyler stepped to the side, running his hands through his hair. I did what Rob said as I got on my hands and knees. He stood before me stroking his cock. I was afraid he would ask me to suck the kraken, which looked even bigger inches away from my face. The fact that it was uncircumcised made it even more daunting.

Instead, he caressed my face. "Such a pretty girl." Then, he walked to my backside.

I heard him get down on his knees. His hands went back and forth over my ass. "You've got such a nice, sweet ass." He slapped it, then caressed it. "Are you ready for me, Bella?"

I whimpered a yes. With one thrust, Mr. Robert Pattinson pulled me off the floor, knocked the wind out of me, and rendered me thoughtless.

I felt like he ripped me in two but because I had been so close to orgasm before with Tyler, the pain was exquisite. In the same moment, he uttered a string of curses, praising Jesus for my tight pussy. Then, he pulled out slowly, rubbing my clit with his middle finger, a jolt of pleasure shooting up my body.

"Fuck me, Rob. Fuck." I sounded like a wild hyena. He eased into me next, his hands coming up to my ass, stroking then slapping it. I could not believe how good this pain felt. My pussy throbbed, my thigh muscles burned, and my skin was on fire, but it felt so fucking good. Rob fucked me so fast, I lost my breath.

"Please don't stop. Fuck me faster, Rob!"

Eventually, I was able to feel my limbs again, and see my surroundings as my body got used to the rough fucking. He reached down around my waist, squeezing my breasts and nipples. My entire body tingled, hyper-alert to everything around me, finally out of the shock.

I looked up ahead of me, seeing Tyler gaze at us hungrily. His cock was still hard, pink like a bubblegum lollipop, ready to be sucked.

I licked my lips, looking into his eyes.

I didn't have to say a word as he walked over to me, stroking his cock.

I was about to suck Tyler's cock while being fucked by Robert Pattinson. My life could not get better than this.

Tyler lowered his cock to my mouth, and I sucked it, voracious. The way he groaned from my lips was beyond satisfying. I couldn't wait to see him cum.

His hand cupped back of my head, fucking my mouth. My tongue swirled around his head, his circumcised skin smooth in my mouth.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He hissed as I took him in deeper. "Fuck..."

"God!" Rob grunted from behind me, his cock hitting my spot over and over and... over.

Tyler moaned my name, a bit of precum hitting the top of my throat. I became overwhelmed as I realized we were about to cum together.

Tyler released a sound so guttural, so primitive, I turned my head away.

Looking him up at his face as he came, he silently screamed, his cum shooting onto my collarbone and breasts, white and gooey. But I couldn't think of that as Rob fucked me to oblivion.

My orgasm rocked my body, and I shook beneath him. He squeezed my hips, releasing another stream of profanities as he came.

"Bella, if I knew that was how girls in Forks did it, I would've looked it up years ago," Tyler whispered with a smile.

Moments later, I lie on my tummy, completely spent. Rob was behind me somewhere, Tyler stood at the door, drinking some water.

"I still can't believe I just did..."

"More than just did," Rob said, slapping my ass, laughing. "But I guess it's time for me to go. Dean must think I got lost in here."

I sat up, grabbing my bra and top, realizing my underwear was now damaged goods.

"Oh, my boss will kill me for ripping her poster," Tyler said, walking to the poster. He did a facepalm, and I giggled.

"Work an extra day or something. When's your next day off?"

"Umm, September 11th. I think. I was supposed to meet my dad, then, but I think I'll go the next day, instead."

"I'm sure your dad will understand. If your boss loves Harry Potter as much as I do, you better work your ass off and make it up to her."

* * *

A/N This O/S occurs in August 2001. So, I know that Rob was only 15 back then and it's not logical. But this was a fantasy O/S from the get go and I envisioned Rob as a figure outside of time. This is more about Tyler, anyway. So, I hope you to suspended belief while the kraken did its magic.

*slorey- Slut + whore+ (-y)= Miley Cyrus LOL j/k… but not


End file.
